creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
BioShock: Das tragische Lied des Verlorenen
thumb|700px|center|link= : Wir schreiben das Jahr 1960. Seit wir in diese blöde Stadt gezogen sind, ist wirklich alles schief gegangen. Mein Name ist Phil und ich bin 18 Jahre alt. Seit fünf Jahren schon leben wir hier. Das heißt, ich. Meine Eltern sind beide tot, aber sie haben es auch nicht anders verdient. Mich und meine Schwester in dieses eingeengte, düstere und scheinheilige Drecksloch zu verschleppen ... rücksichtslos. : Vor zehn Jahren haben sie sie mitgenommen ... Sie war sechs Jahre alt. Sechs Jahre, scheiße noch eins! Natürlich ist ihr Schicksal offiziell unbekannt, aber das ist Schwachsinn, ha. Ich weiß es besser. Meine Mutter hatte 'nen Privatdetektiv darauf angesetzt, aber der hat es auch schnell aufgegeben. Unmöglich, meinte, er. Pah. Einfach zu wenig Kohle und die Angst vor den führenden Schweinen. : Beim Bürgerkrieg letztes Jahr dann kamen meine Eltern eines Abends nicht mehr zurück. Viele Tränen habe ich nicht vergossen. Ich will einfach nur noch raus. Aber nicht ohne sie, nicht ohne meine kleine Schwester. In all den Jahren habe, nein, konnte ich sie in meinem elendigen Dasein nicht vergessen. Sie hierzulassen wäre nicht gerecht, wäre falsch. Phil beendete die Aufnahme seines Audio-Tagebuchs. Er führte Tagebuch, um seine eigene Stimme zu hören. Eigentlich wiederholte er sich nämlich schon seit einiger Zeit nur noch. Es gab nichts zu bereden, und auch niemandem zum Reden. Phil saß in einem kleinen Lagerraum mit einer kläglich dreckigen Matratze und einem Eimer, der für die unschöneren Dinge benutzt wurde. Der Raum war winzig und voller Kisten, in welchen einst Alkohol gelagert wurde. Wollte er aufrecht stehen, so müsste er einen Kopf kürzer sein. Wollte er ausgestreckt liegen, so müsste er sich sicherlich der Kisten entledigen. Das war jedoch zu gefährlich, hier, an diesem Ort des Wahns ... Phil lebte in Rapture, einer Stadt, die unter dem Meer gebaut wurde. Sie war zugrunde gegangen. Alles verkam. Überall stank es, überall liefen Wahnsinnige herum und überall war es dunkel. Die Stadt mochte unter Wasser sein, aber die Technologie war fortschrittlich. Seit einiger jedoch Zeit kümmerte sich niemand mehr um die Wartung. Durch Löcher wurden verschiedene Abteilungen dementsprechend überschwemmt, und die Lichter gingen nur selten, flackerten in der Regel nur unruhig im Licht. Woher all die Fliegen kamen, hatte Phil selbst nie verstanden. Jedem hier war klar, dass dieser dunkle Ort nicht mehr lange bestehen würde. Er war verkommen und wurde von nichts und niemanden erneuert. Er wusste, dass sie die jungen Mädchen mitnahmen, weil sie sie brauchten. Er würde am liebsten direkt zu dem verschissenen Stadtleiter Andrew Ryan und seinen blöden Visionen rennen und dem Mistkerl eine Kugel verpassen, Fontaine genauso, diesem Rebellen-Bastard. Besseres hatten die Schweine nicht verdient. Ein Paradies, so hatten seine Eltern den Ort damals bezeichnet. Arbeiten und dafür nicht ausgebeutet werden. Dass die Tochter mitgenommen wird, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Sie waren von Mord oder Entführung überzeugt gewesen und hatten irgendwann einfach weitergelebt. Phil wusste es besser. Beim Spielen hatte er sie gesehen ... Diese unheimlichen Mädchen, die aus Röhren krabbelten und von den riesigen, monströsen, bis zu den Zähnen bewaffneten Blechbüchsen, genannt Big Daddys, beschützt wurden ... Die Mädchen wurden Little Sisters genannt. Irgendwelche Versuche dieser russischen Dr. Tenenbaum machten sie zu ... Monstern. Einmal sah er dort auch seine Schwester. Sie hatte ihn nicht erkannt, sie lief an ihm vorbei, von ... Leiche ... zu Leiche, und saugte ihnen eine komische Essenz aus dem Körper. Mittlerweile wusste Phil, dass das Zeug ADAM hieß, eine großartige Substanz, mit der man seine eigenen Gene manipulieren konnte, um etwa Feuer zu schießen. Er selbst hatte davon einiges gesammelt. Er brauchte es, um stärker zu werden, um seine Schwester zu retten. Damals, als er ihr hinterher gerannt war und sie an der Schulter gepackt hatte, hatte sie zu schreien angefangen und der Big Daddy, Beschützer oder Bewacher, hatte ihn mit einem gewaltigen Schwung weggeschleudert. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm gehabt. Seine kleine Schwester, sein kleines Teammädchen, Lil, hatte Angst vor ihm gehabt. Sie war dreckig und verwahrlost gewesen und hatte ADAM von Leichen gesammelt. Phil hatte das nie akzeptiert, er war fest entschlossen, sie zu finden. Als seine Eltern aufgegeben hatten, hatte er sich von ihnen abgewandt. Sie hatten seine Schwester aufgegeben! Lily! Er hatte immer schon auf sie aufpassen müssen. Sein Vater war auf seine Karriere fixiert gewesen, seine Mutter auf die Affären. Paradies? Das hier sollte mal ein Paradies werden? Naiv. Blut brachte Blut hervor, so war es und würde es immer sein. Dass die grausamen Morde Ryans heimlich stattfanden, dass die Entführungen der armen Mädchen ungesehen getan wurden, konnte die Tatsache nicht verstecken: Der Ort war immer schon verdorben gewesen. In gewisser Weise war er nun besser: Das Verdorbene schlich sich nicht mehr von hinten an, nein, es war immerzu präsent. Er wusste, dass heute der Tag der Entscheidung war. Ein Neuling war heute in Rapture angekommen. Er hatte für Radau gesorgt und die ... die Kinder ... Phil hatte es mit angesehen. Es war ungeheuerlich. Er brachte sie um. Er tötete die Big Daddys und dann brachte er die Mädchen um. Dachte er denn nicht einmal daran, sie zu retten!? Aber seine Schwester würde Phil vor ihm finden. Phil ging noch einmal den Plan durch den Kopf. Er hatte einen Revolver gefunden und Munition gesammelt, als keine Splicer in der Nähe gewesen waren. Jetzt würde er den Splicern nicht mehr aus den Weg gehen. Nein, er war gewappnet. Jetzt würde er seine Schwester finden ... seine kleine Schwester. "Sie ist nicht tot" murmelte Phil wieder und wieder, "sie wird von einem Big Daddy beschützt." Draußen hörte er sie lachen ... die Splicer. Durch das ADAM wahnsinnig gewordene Menschen. Dieser Stoff machte die Leute süchtig. Irgendwann machte er sie alle süchtig. Die Schwachen. Als ob alles so schön wäre, wie es einmal war. Als ob es etwas zu lachen gäbe! Sie trugen schließlich nicht umsonst Masken, sie waren Monster! Ihre Gesichter waren so grässlich wie die von den Bösen in den Märchen, entstellt und mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen, eine Nebenwirkung der Sucht nach ADAM, könnte man sagen. Und sie zitierten aus der Bibel! Ausgerechnet sie! Und wie konnte es eigentlich einen Gott geben, der es erlaubte, dass kleine Mädchen zu leichensuchenden Monstern wurden!? Seine Schwester würde er heilen. Er wusste, wo er Tenenbaum finden konnte, die dreckige, kranke Russin, die diese Mädchen überhaupt erst erschuf. Phil nahm den Revolver in die Hand. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er sein ADAM genutzt, um stärker zu werden. Er war jetzt stark. Er würde all die grässlichen Splicer töten, er würde seine Schwester finden. 16 Jahre alt war sie nun. Wunderschön bestimmt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sogar noch ADAM, dann könnte er ihnen den Weg nach draußen freischießen. Das Lachen hatte aufgehört, er hörte einige dumpfe Geräusche, eine Explosion und dann nichts mehr. Das war für Rapture ein Normzustand. Phil sah entschlossen auf seinen Körper herab. Dünn, krank. Früher hatte er Bill geheißen, oder Will. Er wusste es nicht mehr, er hatte zu viele Aufnahmen. Seit einiger Zeit hieß er Phil. Das könnte sogar sein echter Name gewesen sein, wie er fand. Entschlossen zog er sich eine Hasenmaske, eine der Neujahrsmasken, über, damit die Splicer ihn nicht erkennen würden, damit sie ihn nicht verfolgen könnten. Die trugen jene Masken auch. Draußen war das normal. Die Narbengeschwülste, die Tumore, allerlei Dinge versuchten sie so zu verstecken. Phil rückte sich die Maske zurecht. Sie sich anzuziehen, fühlte sich an, als ob man auf dem Weg zu einem niemals endenden Fest wäre ... einem Schlachtfest. Gefasst schlich er bis zu einer Bar. Keiner dieser grässlichen Splicer war zu sehen. Er blickte sich vorsichtig, gar paranoid, um. Die zentral liegende Bar war geplündert, die eine oder andere Flasche lag jedoch noch herum. Anderes als Alkohol schien es in einer Stadt unter Wasser nicht mehr zu geben. Die Kasse war achtlos auf den Boden geworfen worden. Hier war es in der Tat einstmals schön gewesen. Die eine Wand bestand aus Glas und zeigt die Wasserwelt Raptures. Einst wunderschön, jetzt gespenstisch. Gewaltige Gebäude ragten empor, leuchteten in der Dunkelheit und gaben ihre Werbebanner preis; all dies auch noch nach dem Untergang, wo die einzigen Leser die Fische und Wale waren, von denen nicht wenige im Wasser herumglitten, wie dunkle Schatten schleichend. Phil musste stutzen. Irgendjemand rief etwas ... eine fast schon menschliche Stimme rief etwas. "Nein, Mr. Bubbles, nein!" hörte er eine kleine Mädchenstimme mit weinerlicher Stimme schreien. "Steh auf, Mr. Bubbles, bitte!" Danach wurde es still. Er rannte wild entschlossen zu dem Ort ... und stolperte über die Leiche eines Splicers. Als er sich aufrappelte, sah er vor sich eine Little Sister. Sie kniete vor einem toten Big Daddy. Überall lagen tote Splicer herum ... oder Splicer-Teile. Zerfetztes Holz und brennender Stoff zeigten, dass etwas explodiert war. Die Gesichter der toten Splicer, die Masken von den Gesichtern geflogen, waren auch im Tod oder Todeskampf nicht angstvoll. Nein, sie starrten mit einem Hass in die Leere; oder auf ihn, neidisch ob seines Glücks. Ein paar Splicer waren zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt; von ihrem entstellten Gesicht nicht mehr zurückbleibend als ein Brei aus Blut und Fleisch. So etwas schaffte nur die Faust eines Big Daddys. Das erklärte die Geräusche von vorhin, und auch, wieso die Splicer gelacht hatten. Hatten, dachte Phil lächelnd. Die Little Sister war ... allein. Etwas mehr ADAM, und er könnte seine Schwester finden. Er könnte sogar noch mehr. Der Zweck heiligte die Mittel, so war es doch, oder nicht? Nein, wenn seine Schwester das Leben verdiente, taten das dann nicht auch all die anderen Kinder? Er ging entschlossen auf die Little Sister zu. Kalt schüttelte er den Kopf. Der Zweck heiligte die Mittel. Freundlichkeit suchte man hier vergebens. Jeder war auf sich selbst gestellt. Das Mädchen war am Ende ihrer Reise. Im Gegenzug schenkte sie ihm und seiner Schwester das Leben. Dies war also etwas Gutes. Erschrocken drehte sich das bleiche Kind mit den leuchtenden, gelben Augen um und starrte ihn angstvoll an. "Bitte, bitte, bitte, mach Mr. Bubbles gesund!" flehte sie, "er darf nicht schlafen jetzt, nein!" Sie vergub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Keine Angst" murmelte er freundlich, in Erwartung des baldigen ADAMs mit stark zittrigen Händen, "mein Name ist ..." Er stutzte. Was war sein Name? Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie dumm von ihm. Er glaubte, sich zu erinnern und tadelte sich ob seines Gedächtnisses. "Mein Name ist Tony. Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen." Sie schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll und mit tränenvollen Augen an. "B....b...bringst du mich nach hause?" fragte sie. Er nickte. Traurig blickte sie auf ihre Big Daddy-Puppe. "Ich bringe dich zu Mama und Papa, weißt du?" Das Kind wimmerte. "Wieso? Hier ist es doch so schön" wisperte es. Tony nahm die Little Sister in den Arm. Er starrte sie lüstern an. Mittel zum Zweck ... Er hob seine Hand und nutzte eine der Plasmide, die er durch das nützliche ADAM gelernt hatte. Er legte die Hand auf den Kopf des Mädchens. Sie starrte ihn an. Vertrauen loderten in ihren unmenschlichen Augen auf. Dann schrie sie. Sie versuchte, sich zu wehren. Ihre Illusion des wunderbaren Schlosses verblich und sie sah sich der bitteren Realität konfrontiert. Das dunkle, grausame Rapture offenbarte sich ihr erstmals so, wie es tatsächlich war: als ein Ort des Schreckens. Ihre kleinen Händchen versuchten, sich seinem Griff zu entziehen. Patschehändchen ... Das Mädchen löste sich in seinen Händen in einer hohen Geschwindigkeit zu dickflüssigem, grünem Schleim auf. Sie starrte ihn an, schreiend, doch ihr Gesicht wurde unaufhaltsam schleimig und es wirkte fast schon so, als ob sie schmolz. Tony starrte sie an. Sie hatte ihren zerlaufenden Mund weit geöffnet, zu einem lautlosen Schrei, auf ihren sich auflösenden Körper herabblickend. Dann zerfiel sie und hinterließ eine große, grüne Pfütze und ein kleines, rosa Kleidchen. Darauf lag das, was ihn sehnlichst erwartete. Eine große, schleimige Schnecke in einem ungesunden Pink, das fast schon an die Farbe des Blutes erinnerte. Dies war pures ADAM. Tony lachte. Endlich hatte er wieder ADAM. Ja, ohne fühlte er sich immer so schwach. Er nahm eine dreckige Spritze aus seiner Tasche und rammte sie in das schmierige Geschöpf. Während er die Flüssigkeit aufsog, schrumpfte sie in sich zusammen. Ein grauenvoller Tod sicherlich. Was? Was interessierte ihn eine Schnecke? Er spritzte sich die Flüssigkeit gierig in seine Armvene. Er seufzte erleichtert auf. Ein Gefühl der Stärke überkam ihn. Macht. Überlegenheit. Er war stärker. Wenn er noch eine Little Sister finden könnte, dann wäre er bestimmt stark genug, um seine Schwester zu finden. Michael schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Schwester wurde von einem Big Daddy beschützt, sie konnte sicher warten. Sie war doch erst sechs Jahre alt. Oder war sie älter? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, neulich hatte Tom sie doch noch gesehen. Max würde nach ihr suchen. Er würde nach Little Sisters suchen, um stärker zu werden. Ein jämmerlicher Big Daddy konnte Josh nicht mehr aufhalten. Irgendwann könnte er seinen kleinen Bruder schon retten. Jack rückte seine Maske zurecht. Laut lachend plünderte er die abstoßenden Splicer. Noch etwas ADAM und Sam könnte alles machen. Er musste nur auf die Suche gehen ... Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod